


Kakkosvaihtoehto

by Afeni



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In game -ficci, joka sijoittuu Gold Sauceriin. Tifa viettää iltaa yksin kapakassa, koska ei ole saanut nukuttua. Yllättäen hän saakin seuraa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kakkosvaihtoehto

Tifa haukotteli baaripöydässä. Hän oli väsynyt, muttei toisaalta halunnut mennä nukkumaan. Kun hän oli liittynyt AVALANCHEen, hän ei ollut osannut arvatakaan, miten paljon hänen elämänsä muuttuisi päätöksen myötä. He olivat vasta hiljattain päätyneet yöksi Gold Sauceriin, paikkaan, jonne hän ei vain osannut kuvitella itseään. Toisaalta eipä hän ollut koskaan ajatellut päätyvänsä pyörittämään baaria Midgarin slummiinkaan.

Gold Saucer oli varsinainen uhkapelikeskus. Se oli paikka, jonne saattoi huoletta tuhlata koko omaisuutensa yhdessä yössä… tai kaksinkertaistaa sen, jos kävi tuuri. Kaupungissa oli jokaiselle jotakin, paitsi jos halusit nauttia rauhasta ja hiljaisuudesta, ja juuri sitä Tifa olisi nyt kaivannut. Heidän matkansa oli ollut raskas ja täynnä yllättäviä käänteitä. Ei olisi tehnyt pahaa saada levähtää hetki.

Tifa siemaisi makeaa drinkkiään ja tuijotti tylsistyneenä eteensä. Tässä paikassa ei ollut hetkeäkään hiljaista. Hän oli valinnut syrjäisimmän baarin syrjäisimmän nurkan, mutta sielläkään ei päässyt karkuun ihmisiä ja hakkaavaa musiikkia. Olisi tietysti voinut luulla, että hän oli tottunut sellaiseen pyörittäessään 7th Heavenia, mutta hänen oma baarinsa oli kuitenkin paljon rauhallisempi kuin se, jossa hän nyt istui. Oikeastaan Gold Saucerin pieninkin pubi kävi yökerhosta 7th Heaveniin verrattuna.

”Hei, onko tässä tilaa?” ystävällinen ääni keskeytti yhtäkkiä Tifan pohdinnat. Hän nosti katseensa tuopistaan ja huomasi tuijottavansa Aerithia suoraan silmiin. Hän huokaisi hiljaa mielessään, mutta hymyili toiselle naiselle kuitenkin.  
”Istu vain”, hän sanoi ottaen heti perään kulauksen drinkistään.

Aerith istahti Tifaa vastapäätä ja laski siiderilasinsa pöydälle. Jotenkin tämä ei vaaleanpunaisessa mekossaan näyttänyt sopivan ollenkaan koko paikkaan.  
”Etkö sinäkään saa unta?” Aerith tiedusteli Tifalta.  
”En oikeastaan. Liika melua ja valoa”, Tifa vastasi hitusen vaivautuneesti. Hän ei oikein tiennyt, miten hänen olisi pitänyt suhtautua toiseen naiseen. Tämä ei ollut tehnyt mitään pahaa, mutta aiheutti silti hänelle aina kiusaantuneen ja jopa ärtyneen olon.  
”En minäkään. Tokihan slummissa tapahtui aina jotain, mutta siellä ei kuitenkaan ollut tällaista”, Aerith sanoi viitaten ympärilleen.  
”Yhmm”, Tifa tyytyi mutisemaan.

Naiset istuivat hetken hiljaa tuijotellen kumpikin lasiaan. Tifa tyhjensi omansa ennätysvauhdilla ja käväisi sitten nopeasti hakemassa tiskiltä toisen. Hänellä ei ollut yleensä tapana käyttää runsaasti alkoholia, mutta hän toivoi sen turruttavan päätä riittävästi, jotta ärtymys ja stressi katoaisivat. Kenties hän sitten pystyisi jopa nukkumaan kokonaisen yön.

”Oletko muuten nähnyt Cloudia?” Aerith kysyi hetken päästä kuin jotain sanoakseen.  
”En”, Tifa töksäytti tahtomattaan, vaikka yrittikin pitää äänensä vakaana. Ei ollut Aerithin vika, ettei Cloud kiinnittänyt Tifaan niin paljon huomiota kuin hän olisi toivonut. Toisaalta ehkä juuri siinä oli hänen ärtymyksensä syy. Cloud oli luonut Aerithin suuntaan viime aikoina pidempiä silmäyksiä kuin Tifan.  
”Yhm, ajattelin mennä pyytämään häntä kävelylle, kun en saanut unta…” Aerith aloitti.  
”Vai niin, ihanko totta?” Tifa tokaisi kärkevästi ja olisi saman tien voinut purra kielensä poikki. Hän vilkaisi pikaisesti lasiaan. Ehkei sittenkään ollut hyvä ajatus juoda enempää? Pian hän ei hillitsisi puhumisiaan ollenkaan ja aiheuttaisi turhaa draamaa AVALANCHEn jäsenten välille.  
”Kyllä”, Aerith vastasi kuin ei olisi huomannut Tifan käytöksessä mitään omituista. ”Mutta kun ehdin hänen käytävälleen, näin hänen poistuvan jonnekin Barretin kanssa.”  
”Ehkä he halusivat keskustella viimeaikaisista tapahtumista”, Tifa ehdotti helpottuneena siitä, että keskustelu oli siirtynyt turvallisille uomille. Siinähän ei ollut mitään pahaa, että Cloud vietti iltansa Barretin kanssa. Sitä paitsi oli vain hyvä, jos miehet saisivat puhuttua. Barret tuntui toisinaan hermostuvan Cloudin hiljaisempaan tyyliin aivan suotta.   
”Voihan se olla”, Aerith myönsi. ”Todennäköisesti olet oikeassa.” 

Aerith tyhjensi tuoppinsa ja nousi hakeakseen toisen. Tifa tarttui tätä käsivarresta ja pysäytti kesken matkan  
”Tuo minulle vielä yksi tällainen… ehkä sitten saan paremmin nukuttuakin”, hän pyysi, vaikka tiesi ajatuksen olevan kaikkea muuta kuin viisasta. Aerith nyökkäsi, ja hän päästi tämän menemään. Nainen sai tiskiltä tilaa välittömästi ja muutaman ihailevan katseen. Joku jopa yritti tavoitella tämän takamusta, mutta Aerith huitaisi käden pois. Tifa tuhahti itsekseen. Kuinka ärsyttävää. Hän oli ihan nätti ja hänen muotonsakin olivat kohdallaan, mutta silti hän jäi syrjään, kun Aerith asteli huoneeseen. Tämä tuntui vangitsevan jokaisen katseen itseensä. Valitettavasti myös Tifa huomasi usein seurailevansa tämän tekemisiä vaivihkaa. Hän siis sortui samalla tavalla kuin kaikki muutkin. Miksi? Mikä Aerithissa muka oli niin erikoista?

Hetken päästä Aerith palasi pöytään ja laski kaksi samanlaista drinkkiä alas. Tifa kaiveli lompakkoaan, mutta Aerith laski käden hänen kädelleen ja puisteli päätään.  
”Minä tarjoan tämän kierroksen”, tämä lupasi. Häkeltyneenä Tifa kiitti. Ehkä hänen pitäisi yrittää olla vähän ystävällisempi Aerithille eikä kiukuta mielessään elämän epäreiluutta aina, kun tämä käveli huoneeseen. Hän hymyili ja kulautti ison osan drinkistä alas kerralla, isomman kuin oli aikonutkaan. Tilanne teki hänet kummallisella tavalla hermostuneeksi.  
”Pitäisiköhän sinun ottaa hieman rauhallisemmin?” Aerith ehdotti siemaistessaan omaa juomaansa rauhallisemmin  
”Äh, mitä paremmin tämä menee päähän, sitä helpommin saan unta. Usko pois, olen työskennellyt baarissa sen verran kauan, että olen nähnyt todisteita ihan riittävästi omin silmin”, Tifa selitteli. Hänen omiin korviinsakin selitys kuulosti ontuvalta, mutta oikeastaan hän ei jaksanut välittää.   
”No jaa, kunhan et siihen sammu. En taida jaksaa kantaa sinua”, Aerith naurahti. Tifa tunsi jälleen hermojensa kiristyvän. Vihjasiko Aerith, että hän oli ylipainoinen? ”Tarkoitan vain, että käsivoimani ovat ihan olemattomat. Sitä luulisi, että kukkakorin jatkuva kanniskelu auttaisi jotain, mutta ei. Aina kun tarvitsi tehdä jotain raskaampia remonttihommia, jouduin kyselemään naapurista miehiä apuun.”  
”Sait epäilemättä apua helposti…” Tifa mutisi.  
”Naapurimme olivat oikein avuliaita ja mukavia”, Aerith vastasi. ”Toivottavasti he ovat yhä elossa. On tapahtunut niin paljon kaikkea kamalaa…”

Tifa tunsi piston sydämessään. Hän piti itseään mukavana, kilttinä ja ystävällisenä henkilönä. Tällainen käytös ei missään nimessä ollut hänen tapaistaan. Hän nipisti itseään pöydän alla pysyäkseen skarppina. Nyt hän parantaisi tapansa ja olisi koko loppuillan hyvää seuraa Aerithille. Hän antaisi tälle uuden mahdollisuuden.

Yllättävää kyllä Tifa huomasi tulevansa Aerithin kanssa juttuun, kun hän ryhtyi oikeasti kuuntelemaan, mitä tällä oli sanottavanaan. He kertailivat yhdessä, mitä kaikkea oli ehtinyt tapahtua ja spekuloivat tulevaa. Heillä oli jopa yhteisiä mielipiteitä, kuten se, että Barret saisi parantaa tapansa ja siistiä kielenkäyttöään. Lisäksi heistä kumpikin oli huolissaan Yuffiesta, joka oli niin nuori, ettei tämän olisi pitänyt matkata pitkin maita ja mantuja vaan olla turvassa kotonaan. Nanakia kohtaan he tunsivat sympatiaa ja kuin yhteisestä sanattomasta sopimuksesta Cloudia ei edes sivuttu puheessa. 

”Sinä olet sellainen kaikista huolehtija ja pidät langat käsissäsi. Sinua ei voi olla kadehtimatta”, Aerith totesi, kun he olivat listanneet pienen porukkansa hyviä puolia. Tifa katsoi häkeltyneenä toista naista. Hänen olonsa oli jokseenkin hutera, mutta hän uskoi silti kuulleensa oikein. Hän ei vain ollut ajatellut koskaan asiaa tuolla tavoin.  
”Sinä taas olet liian kiltti ja pidät kaikista ihan liikaa”, Tifa vastasi. Tuo piirre Aerithissa olikin niin ärsyttävä. Nainen vaikutti melkein liian täydelliseltä; tämä oli kiltti ja ystävällinen kaikille eikä koskaan sanonut pahaa sanaa kenestäkään… ja kaiken lisäksi tämä oli niin kaunis, että kaikkien – Cloudin – katseet hakeutuivat tähän yhä uudestaan.  
”Tai sitten et vain tunne minua”, Aerith hymähti.  
”Niinkö? Onko sinulla sitten jokin synkkä salaisuus?” Tifa kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.  
”Voi ollakin, mutta tämä ei ole oikea paikka paljastaa sitä…” Aerith vihjaisi ja iski silmää.  
”No, ainahan me voimme lähteä täältä”, Tifa kuuli sanojen lipuvan huuliltaan.

Aivan kuin asia olisi ollut sillä päätetty molemmat naiset nousivat pöydästä ja poistuivat baarista. Kummankaan askeleet eivät olleet täysin vakaita. Tifa ei muistanut, milloin oli viimeksi juonut näin paljon. Käytävä keinahteli ja päässä pyöri.  
”No, millaisia luurankoja sinulla on kaapissasi?” hän kysyi Aerithilta, kun he olivat päässeet AVALANCHEn valitsemaan hotelliin.  
”Ehkä minun pitäisi saattaa sinut huoneeseesi, kun kerran olemme täällä…” Aerith vaihtoi yllättäen puheenaihetta ja vaikutti jopa nololta… vaiko ujolta sittenkin. Mitä pelleilyä tuo nyt oli?  
”Et voi aloittaa juttua ja jättää sitä vain kesken”, Tifa huomautti.  
”Sanoinko jättäväni?” kuului vastaus. Samassa Aerith tarttui Tifaa ranteesta ja pyrähti juoksuun vetäen hänet mukaansa. Pari muuta hotellin asukasta kääntyi katsomaan heidän peräänsä päitään puistellen. Tifa kompuroi, mutta onnistui jotenkuten pysymään jaloillaan. Onneksi hänellä oli tukevat kengät. Nauru kupli hänen vatsassaan ja kipusi hervottomana huulille. Se vapautti viimeisten päivien aikana lihaksiin kertyneen jännityksen paremmin kuin yksikään drinkki, jonka hän oli sinä iltana huuhtonut alas kurkustaan.

Naiset pysähtyivät Tifan huoneen ovelle hitusen hengästyneinä ja yhä nauraen. Käytävällä oli täysin hiljaista. Ilmeisesti muut asukkaat olivat joko nukkumassa tai tekemässä selvää omaisuudestaan. Tifa veti syvään henkeä ja etsi huoneensa avaimen. Hän työnsi sen haparoiden lukkoon ja käänsi sitä vilkaisten samalla Aerithia sivusilmällä.  
”Ajattelitko viivytellä viimeiseen asti, ennen kuin kerrot salaisuutesi? Vai suunnittelitko kenties tulevasi huoneeseeni ja työntäväsi minut parvekkeelta alas sen jälkeen, kun olet kertonut, etten vain paljasta sitä kenellekään?” hän kysyi.  
”Jotain sen suuntaista”, Aerith vastasi ja iski taas silmää. Tifa käänsi kiireesti katseensa takaisin oveen ja työnsi sen auki. Hän oli rekisteröivinään hiljaisen kolahduksen, mutta se katosi hänen mielestään, kun käsivarret kiertyivät hänen vyötärölleen. Aerith työnsi hänet sisälle ja tyrkkäsi oven kiinni jalallaan.

”Mitä sinä…?” Tifa ihmetteli. Hän irrotti Aerithin otteen vyötäröltään ja kääntyi ympäri. Huoneessa oli pimeää, mutta ikkunan takana paukkuvat ilotulitukset valaisivat sitä aina aika ajoin.  
”Mitä sanoitkaan minusta aiemmin?” Aerith kysyi puolestaan.  
”Milloin?”  
”Ennen kuin lähdimme baarista.”  
”Sanoin… hmmm… että olet liian kiltti ja… äh, en minä enää muista. Mitä väliä sillä on?” Tifa kaiveli muistiaan, mutta ilta oli alkanut muuttua sumeaksi. Asiat eivät enää pysyneet järjestyksessä hänen päässään. Aerith painoi etusormensa kevyesti hänen huulilleen.  
”Sitä, että olet saanut minusta väärän käsityksen”, tämä naurahti, siirsi sormensa pois ja nojautui lähemmäs Tifan kasvoja. Vaistomaisesti Tifa perääntyi, kunnes hänen selkänsä kolahti oveen. Aerith seurasi perässä jättämättä hänelle tilaa väistyä enempää.

Tifa hädin tuskin erotti toisen naisen kasvoja pimeydessä, mutta hän pystyi haistamaan tämän kukkaisen tuoksun, johon sekoittui voimakas hiuslakka. Ainakin Aerithin kampauksen salaisuus oli selvinnyt, hän ajatteli ja hymyili itsekseen.

Kun Tifan ajatus harhaili vielä Aerithin omintakeisessa hiustyylissä, Aerith painautui häntä vasten ja suukotti häntä suoraan suulle. Hän vetäisi henkeä ja tarttui tätä olkapäistä työntääkseen tämän kauemmas itsestään, mutta huomasikin painavan tätä lähemmäs ja vastaavansa suudelmaan. Pieni ääni takaraivossa kirkui, että he tekivät väärin, mutta samaan aikaan uteliaisuus puski pintaan hukuttaen kaiken muun alleen. Sitä paitsi Aerithin huulet olivat pehmeämmät kuin yhdenkään miehen ja maistuivat paremmilta.

Samassa kuului uusi kolahdus ja huoneeseen hyökyi viileää ilmaa. Nyt Tifa tyrkkäsi Aerithin pois ja lätkäisi kätensä valokatkaisimen päälle. Hänen sumea katseensa pysähtyi hahmoon, joka oli puoliksi kammennut itsensä ikkunan ulkopuolelle.  
”Yu… ffie?” Tifa sai vaikeasti muodostettua sanan hämmästykseltään. Mitä tyttö teki hänen huoneessaan? Ja ennen kaikkia, oliko tämä nähnyt tapahtuneen? Hänen olonsa muuttui kuumottavaksi ja vaivautuneeksi. Tilanne ei ollut lainkaan hänen hallinnassaan.  
”Ehehee, hei Tifa?” Yuffie virnisteli roikkuen yhä ikkunalla. ”Sinulla meni niin myöhään, että ajattelin tulla tarkistamaan, että kaikki on hyvin. Ja sitten sinä tulitkin Aerithin kanssa, ja minä… eh… en halunnut häiritä teitä.”

Tifan ajatukset törmäilivät toisiinsa ja kiertyivät sekavaksi vyyhdeksi. Hän tiesi, että hänen olisi pitänyt läksyttää Yuffieta jostain, tämä oli epäilemättä tehnyt jotain luvatonta tai ainakin yrittänyt, mutta hän ei vain saanut koottua yhtäkään tolkullista lausetta. Alkoholi ja suudelma olivat sekoittaneet hänen päänsä liian täydellisesti.

”Nyt sinä tulet alas sieltä ja suljet sen ikkunan, ennen kuin putoat”, Aerith otti tilanteen haltuunsa. ”Sitten kipität takaisin omaan huoneeseesi nukkumaan etkä poikkea tarkistamaan kenenkään materioiden tilaa. Jos joku kysyy, et käynyt täällä etkä ole nähnyt meitä.”

Yuffie könysi takaisin huoneen sisäpuolelle ja loksautti ikkunan kiinni. Tytön kasvoilla oli kummallinen ilme.  
”Siitä hyvästä saan yhden parannusmaterian, eikö niin?” tämä sanoi ja ojensi kättään. Tifa pohti, olisiko viisainta suostua kiristykseen, ettei äskeinen paljastuisi koko Planeetalle, mutta Aerith marssi ninjan luokse ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan jotain. Yuffien poskille nousi puna ja tämä lupasi palata omaan huoneeseensa välittömästi. Tyttö sujahti Tifan ohitse ja oli kadonnut, ennen kuin hän ehti kunnolla tajuta.  
”Mitä sinä sanoit hänelle?” hänen suustaan tuli ensimmäinen järkevä lause hetkeen. Aerith kääntyi katsomaan häntä hymyillen.  
”Jaoin kanssasi jo yhden salaisuuden, toisen taidan pitää omana tietonani”, tämä naurahti ja vinkkasi etusormellaan Tifaa tulemaan lähemmäs.

Tifa epäröi. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi kummallisen lujaa ja katse haritti. Hän ei ollut sellaisessa tilassa, että olisi kannattanut tehdä mitään päätöksiä. Olisi ollut viisainta kehottaa toista lähtemään, juoda pari litraa vettä ja vetäytyä nukkumaan. Se olisi oikein ja vastuullista.  
”Tarvitseeko minun aina käyttäytyä niin vastuullisesti…” hän mutisi itsekseen ja napsautti valot pois, ennen kuin lähti suuntaamaan keskelle huonetta.


End file.
